Mengalirkan Darah Untukmu
by Veela Most
Summary: Dan yang membuatnya sakit hati yang dirasakan Sakura makin menjalar, Sasuke menaiki tangga dengan langkah kaki yang tertatih, tangannya memegang bagian belakang tubuhnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang menahan perih. N.S, Sho-ai, RnR please?


Tangan ramping itu menutup pelan daun pintu rumahnya lalu menguncinya. Sebuah senyum lembut terpampang di wajah cantiknya bersama dengan rambutnya yang melambai pelan tersapu angin sore. Kaki jenjangnya yang terpakai sepasang sepatu berhak rendah membawanya melangkah menuju ke sebuah minimarket yang letaknya dua blok dari rumahnya.

Ketika ia tengah memilih sayuran yang nanti akan menjadi menu makan malam, sejenak ia sempatkan untuk melihat arloji yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Setelahnya sebuah senyum yang sama kembali terpaut di wajahnya. Perasaannya membuncah merasakan kebahagiaan yang berada di hatinya. Ya, sebentar lagi waktunya akan tiba. Bagaimanapun juga malam ini ia harus memasak makanan istimewa kesukaan suaminya.

Dan—ya, karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahannya yang pertama bersama Sasuke, sang suami.

Usai ia memilih apa saja sayuran dan bahan makanan lain yang akan menjadi menu makan malam yang sudah ia rencanakan jauh hari, ia segera membawanya ke kasir dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang serta menerima secarik kertas struk. Berkali-kali ia hampir menabrak orang yang berjalan berlalu-lalang di depannya karena ia berjalan secara terburu-buru. Saat ini ia sangat ingin segera sampai ke rumah. Sedari tadi dadanya bergemuruh, tak sanggup menahan rasa senang yang hampir meledak.

Namun sayang, kebahagiaan dan kesenangan yang semenjak tadi telah ia rasakan seketika kandas saat melihat suaminya berada di sebuah _caffe_ bersama dengan seseorang yang saat ini sangat tidak ingin ia lihat. Seseorang yang menjadi penghalang antara dirinya dengan suaminya.

Terlihat jelas dari kaca _caffe _suaminya tampak tersenyum yang bahkan senyum itu tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dan yang membuatnya makin muak adalah senyum itu hanya ada saat suaminya bersama dengan orang itu dan ada hanya untuk orang itu. Apa yang tampak di matanya sekarang sepenuhnya telah membuatnya merasa sangat tersakiti. Ia pun langsung beranjak dari depan _caffe _tersebut setelah membuang semua sayuran dan bahan makanan yang akan menjadi bahan makan malam ke tempat sampah.

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Shounen-ai, Alternative Reality, Typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**Mengalirkan Darah Untuknya**

**By : Uzumaki Arisa**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Suara deritan menyeruak saat Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya. Pertama kali yang menyapa matanya adalah suasana temaram. Kemudian dia meraih saklar lampu yang terletak di dinding dekat ruang tamu dan menghidupkan lampunya. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan yang sedikit berbeda ketika dia pulang ke rumah, Sasuke lalu menuju ke dapur untuk membuka kulkas dan mengambil apa saja yang bisa mengganjal rasa lapar di perutnya. Namun sayang, tak ada apapun di dalam kulkas yang dapat memenuhi harapannya selain dari dua buah botol air mineral yang dingin.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas seraya mendudukkan diri di kursi makan, mengambil sabuah apel dari beberapa apel yang disusun secara rapi di atas meja. '_Oke, tak ada makan malam untuk malam ini_,' pikirnya kesal. _'Setidaknya masih ada apel ini.' _

Masih berkutat dengan rasa dongkolnya, Sasuke mengupas apelnya yang berwarna merah ranum dengan menggunakan pisau kecil. Setelah usai, Sasuke menggigit kecil apel tersebut. Mata _onyx_nya menerawang ke langit-langit, mencoba mengingat seseorang yang tadi sore baru saja dia jumpai. Senyum pun terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

Sasuke tersentak dengan apa saja yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Tidak seharusnya sekarang ia memikirkan orang itu. Dirinya dan orang tersebut bukan lagi seperti yang dulu. Dirinya saat ini telah mempunyai kehidupan sendiri, begitu juga dengan orang tersebut. Dia tak boleh memikirkannya lebih dari ini.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sasuke beranjak dari kursi yang baru saja ia duduki menuju ke kamar tidurnya—kamar tidurnya bersama Sakura. Ia menaiki tangga bersama dengan perasaan was-was yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya. Bagaimana jika Sakura tahu kalau ia baru saja bertemu dengan orang tersebut? Tidak, jangan sampai Sakura tahu, Sakura tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini.

Ketika sampai di depan kamar tidurnya, tangan pucat Sasuke meraih kenop pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, meminimalisir suara deritan pintu yang bisa membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Namun dugaannya salah. Alih-alih menganggap Sakura telah lelap di atas ranjang, ternyata Sakura masih terjaga, duduk di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya dengan memeluk lututnya. Kamarnya tampak begitu suram dengan lampu kecil yang menyala redup di sisi kanan ranjangnya. Juga tampak istrinya yang mengacuhkan kehadirannya.

Sebenarnya, bukannya tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, hanya saja Sakura untuk saat ini memilih untuk diam. Dengan wajah yang tertekuk ke bawah, Sakura melihat Sasuke dari sudut matanya yang melenggang masuk dan membuka lemari baju. Kemudian mengambil sebuah hem putih yang kemudian Sasuke sampirkan di sandaran kursi rias Sakura. Satu persatu kancing bajunya ia lepas, menyisakan tubuh bagian atas Sasuke yang terbuka.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ia bendung akhirnya tumpah juga. Sakura merasa sedih mengingat apa yang terjadi sore tadi di _caffe_. Dengan langkah kaki yang sempoyongan, Sakura beranjak dari ranjang, memeluk Sasuke dari belakang bersama dengan cengkeraman tangannya yang kuat di kedua lengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau bertemu dengannya, Sasuke..." isak Sakura. " Kenapa kau bertemu dengan Naruto..."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ternyata apa yang telah ia khawatirkan terjadi juga. Dan yang pasti saat ini ia tak bisa mengelak akan itu, karena memang itulah yang terjadi. Kemudian dengan lembut, Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggam erat. "Maaf," ucapnya singkat. Itulah yang hanya bisa ia ucapkan saat ini.

Bukannya mereda, menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang demikian malah membuat tangis Sakura semakin menjadi. Dan dengan lantang pula di sela-sela tangisnya Sakura melepas apa yang sedari tadi telah ia tahan. "Kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya lagi, Sasuke! Kau milikku!," teriaknya overprotektif. "Kau sudah berjanji Sasuke..." Masih terdengar isak tangisnya yang semakin parau. "Dan kita telah menikah..." Sakura pun jatuh terduduk tanpa ia tahan, kakinya tak mampu menopang tubuhnya. Lemas. Hal ini telah cukup menguras apa yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Sementara itu Sasuke membalikkan diri, menghadap Sakura yang telah jatuh terduduk dan memeluknya sambil mengucapkan kata maaf berulang kali. Sasuke sepenuhnya tahu bahwa ia telah melukai perasaan Sakura, telah menyakitinya.

Malam itu pun Sakura habiskan dengan menangis di pelukan Sasuke sampai ia terlelap.

\(^.^)/

Dagunya sukses tergelincir dari telapak tangannya dan terantuk meja dengan cukup keras, membuat Sasuke tersadar dari kantuk yang menyerangnya. Ya, kantuk yang tidak sesuai dengan keadaan dan situasi mengingat ia sekarang tengah mengikuti _meeting_ di kantornya dengan beberapa _clien_. Itachi pun berdehem pelan, memberi kode padanya untuk kembali konsentrasi pada _meeting_ setelah beberapa pasang mata mempergokinya atas kejadian tersebut. Sungguh tidak elit.

"Benahi sikapmu, Sasuke. _Meeting_ tinggal setengah jam lagi. Setelah ini kau bisa tidur sepuasmu," bisik Itachi dengan nada penuh penekanan. "Aku tidak mau _clien_ kita pergi begitu saja hanya karena melihatmu tertidur seperti ini," sambungnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. Sungguh, ia saat ini merasakan kantuk yang sangat, mengingat kemarin malam ia hanya bisa tidur selama tiga jam—menemani Sakura yang bersedih karena ulahnya dan memeluknya sampai ia tidur.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Sasuke? Apa Anda setuju dengan usulan ini?" tanya salah seorang _clien_. Sasuke pun hanya bisa linglung mendengarnya, ada beberapa bagian yang ia lewatkan saat ia tertidur tadi. Tentu saja ia tak paham dengan hal yang baru saja dipertanyakan.

Seakan menyadari kebingungan Sasuke, Itachi pun menyahut, " Tentu. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?"

Dan Sasuke pun hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Resiko apalagi ini? Dan perjanjian apalagi ini yang harus dilakukannya tanpa ia ketahui?

Ini imbasnya.

Dan pukulan map tebal yang mendarat di kepalanya dengan pelaku sang kakak setelah beberapa menit _meeting_ baru saja selesai adalah imbas yang kedua. Sasuke menoleh, memandang kakaknya yang memasang wajah tidak bersalah. Kakaknya ini suka sekali main tangan.

"Cepat, temui rekan kerja barumu di resepsionis, Sasuke," ujar Itachi setelah selesai menerima panggilan dari ponsel miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana. "Dia sekarang tengah menunggumu di resepsionis. Beramah-tamahlah dengannya."

Itachi pun melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah mengusap kepalanya yang terasa ngilu akibat pukulan yang tadi dilayangkan Itachi di kepalanya. Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. Itachi telah mengingkari janjinya perihal ia bisa tidur sepuasnya setelah _meeting _selesai. Tampaknya itu baru bisa ia rasakan setelah ia selesai beramah-tamah dengan rekan kerja barunya—yang bahkan ini termasuk dari hal yang Sasuke anggap sebagai omong-kosong.

Dengan kedongkolan hati yang seperti biasanya, Sasuke membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjanya. Di sepanjang koridor ia beberapa kali mendapat ucapan selamat sore dari beberapa karyawan yang ditanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil. Setelah sampai di tempat yang dikatakan Itachi tadi, ia membelalakkan matanya.

Laki-laki itu—Naruto—sedang apa dia di sini? Darimana Naruto tahu kalau ia bekerja di sini?

Dahinya berkerut ketika memandang penampilan Naruto dari kejauhan. Terbilang rapi memang, dengan jas hitam yang membalut tubuhnya yang tak jauh beda dengan jas yang tengah ia kenakan sekarang.

Sasuke kembali tersadar dari pikirannya ketika petugas resepsionis mendatanginya dan membungkukkan badannya hormat seraya berkata, "Selamat sore, Tuan Sasuke. Rekan kerja baru Anda telah menunggun Anda,"—sambil memberikan gestur ke arah Naruto, tanda bahwa rekan kerja barunya adalah Naruto.

Agaknya Naruto pun juga menyadari kehadiran Sasuke dan mereka sama-sama terpaku di tempat.

\(^.^)/

Dari arah dapur terdengar suara pisau beradu dengan papan kayu ketika Sakura tengah mengiris wortel. Ia sengaja memasak sekarang untuk sarapan Sasuke esok pagi karena esok ia harus pergi lebih awal ke rumah sakit.

Ya, Sakura adalah seorang dokter.

Sementara itu di tempat yang sama Sasuke menyeruput kopi hitamnya dengan bertopang dagu, memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah memasak. Dalam hatinya terjadi perseteruan batin yang membuatnya merasa pusing saja. Kegalauan yang bersumber dari rasa bimbangnya. Apakah ia harus memberitahukan Sakura tentang rekan kerja barunya atau tidak? Dan seandainya Sasuke memberitahukannya kepada Sakura, ia menebak pasti Sakura malam ini akan bersedih dan menangis lagi. Dan jikalaupun ia tidak memberitahukannya, cepat atau lambat Sakura akan mengetahuinya juga. Terlebih jika Sakura mengetahuinya dari orang lain, bukan dari dirinya sendiri. Sudah pasti Sakura akan sangat marah.

Pilih yang manapun hasilnya sama saja.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sakura," panggilnya pelan.

Tangan ramping itu sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya, membalikkan badannya dan memandang Sasuke dengan senyumannya, masih dengan pisau dapurnya yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Ada hal yang harus aku beritahukan padamu."

Mengerutkan dahinya, Sakura memberi respon. "Ya?"

"Tentang rekan kerja baruku di kantor yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu tempo hari—dia adalah Naruto."

Dan pisau itu pun terjatuh dari tangan Sakura.

\(^.^)/

"Jadi, bagaimana, Sasuke? Sudah paham?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa memandangnya bingung. Ia tadi sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan Naruto tentang proyek baru yang akan mereka kerjakan bersama.

"Kau melamun lagi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan—atau lebih tepatnya kenyataan—yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya hanya ditanggapinya dengan dengusan kasar. Hari ini ia sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Dan Naruto adalah penyebab kedua setelah Sakura.

"Memikirkan istrimu?"

Kali ini dahi Sasuke berkerut. "Apa?"

"Kau ini menyebalkan, Sasuke. Aku sudah mengulang apa yang aku jelaskan padamu tadi sampai mulutku berbusa pun kau tak memperhatikannya? Melamun pula," gerutu Naruto.

Memutar bola matanya, Sasuke ikut kesal. "Terimakasih sudah memperhatikanku, Naruto. Dan—ya, aku melamun karena memikirkan istriku," ujar Sasuke sakartis, yang agaknya membuat Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

Ya, mereka sama-sama gerah dengan suasana ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _refresing_, Sasuke?" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sasuke mengkerutkan dahinya kembali. _Refresing_, katanya? Hei, ia di sini untuk bekerja, bukan untuk itu.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil menyeruput secangkir teh hangat yang terletak di meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah," Naruto membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjanya. "Hari ini kerjaanku sudah selesai, entah kau tadi kau menerimanya dan memahaminya dengan benar atau tidak itu tergantung denganmu." Naruto tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. "Mau singgah sejenak ke apartemen baruku?"

Sasuke tersedak pelan, namun masih bisa memegang kendali atas dirinya. Ia melihat Naruto membuka pintu kantor dan memberinya gestur dengan dagunya. Memejamkan matanya sejenak, Sasuke akhirnya membereskan berkas-berkasnya juga dan pergi untuk memenuhi ajakan Naruto.

Selama berada di mobil sedan milik Naruto, mereka sama-sama terdiam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Sebenarnya mereka merasakan canggung. Hampir empat tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu dan kali ini mereka dipertemukan kembali dengan tiba-tiba, dengan situasi yang tidak terduga.

Sore itu, ketika Sasuke tengah berjalan di trotoar setelah pulang kerja dari kantornya, ia tak sengaja menabrak pejalan kaki yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Mereka sama-sama tercengang. Namun pada akhirnya mereka singgah ke _caffe_ terdekat dan mengobrol dengan santainya, melepaskan rasa canggung yang sejenak menghampiri mereka. Membuka derai tawa yang hangat yang telah lama tak mereka rasakan.

Dan entah kenapa kecanggungan yang sama kini mengalir lagi di diri Sasuke. Ia tak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, di mana mereka hanya berdua. Di sisi lain ia juga merasa heran dengan keganjilan di mana mereka bisa bertemu lagi, terlebih Naruto telah menjadi rekan kerjanya.

Sasuke memandang ke luar jendela mobil, memperhatikan sisi jalan yang bergerak cepat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bisa menjadi rekan kerjaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto yang masih berkonsentrasi memegang kendali mobilnya menjawab sekenanya. "Hanya mengikuti perintah Ayah."

Setelah mendapat jawaban yang dilontarkan Naruto padanya, Sasuke kembali bungkam. Dan suasana yang tercipta di antara mereka kembali canggung, sampai mereka tiba di apartemen Naruto dan Naruto membuka pintunya, mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk.

Kesan pertama yang didapat Sasuke ketika memperhatikan apartemen Naruto adalah aneh. Bagaiman tidak? Semuanya seakan seperti jeruk. Oranye dimana-mana.

Seakan mengerti hanya dengan melihat lipatan di dahi Sasuke saat memasuki apartemen miliknya, Naruto berkata, "Obsesi lama,"—sambil tersenyum.

Dan Sasuke pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Toh ini juga sesuatu yang lazim, seperti dirinya yang setiap pagi menghabiskan semangkok buah tomat yang menggunung.

Mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk, Naruto menyeduh kopi untuk Sasuke. "Bagaimana kabarnya Sakura?" tanya Naruto sambil menuangkan air panas.

Sasuke yang tengah melepas blazer hitamnya menjawab dengan nada sumbang kalau Sakura baik-baik saja—selama ia tidak ketahuan kalau ia diam-diam pergi ke apartemen Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan Sakura.

"Syukurlah," respon Naruto.

Setelah kopinya jadi dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk meminumnya, Sasuke menyeruputnya sedikit, dan hening setelahnya. Namun tak dibarengi dengan pandangan _onyx_ miliknya yang menelaah perubahan di diri Naruto.

Tubuh yang lebih besar dan tegap sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu, rambut pirangnya yang memanjang dan hampir menyentuh tengkuknya—mungkin Naruto belum memotong rambutnya—dan kedua bola matanya yang jernih. Satu-satunya yang tak berubah.

Secara psikologis, Naruto memang tak cerewet dan gaduh seperti dulu. Sekarang ia terlihat lebih menjaga sikap. Mungkin kedewasaan telah mengubahnya.

"Ayo kita ke balkon. Di sana kita bisa melihat pemandangan malam yang indah," ajak Naruto, tak lupa dengan senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya. Dan Sasuke pun mengiyakan.

Ketika sampai di balkon, ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Di langit, hamparan bintang-bintang berkelip, dengan sinar Bulan yang paling mendominasi. Sedangkan di bawahnya, tampak lampu keramain kota yang ternyata juga tak kalah indahnya dengan sinar bintang. Ini membuatnya secara tak sadar mengulum senyum.

Naruto yang saat itu memandang Sasuke di sampingnya juga mengulum sebuah senyum yang sama. Di balik sikap tenangnya sebenarnya ia tengah menahan laju jantungnya yang berdebar kencang. Naruto senang dan bahagia bisa berjumpa lagi dengan Sasuke. Namun kenyataan bahwa Sasuke telah memiliki orang lain membuat dadanya teriris.

Naruto tersentak saat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia telah kepergok memandangi wajahnya. Tetapi ia tak juga mengalihkan pandangannya, begitu pun juga dengan Sasuke.

Mereka sama-sama telah menahan rindu. Di mana rasa cinta mereka kembali meluap, dan tak terbendung lagi.

\(^.^)/

Setiap gerakan jarum jam seolah begitu lama. Sudah saatnya Sasuke pulang, tetapi Sasuke tak juga menampakkan dirinya. Sakura merasa cemas. Ia menanti kedatangannya di ruang tamu dengan perasaan galau, takut jika sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya. Sampai ia terlelap di sofa.

Dan ketika pagi datang, hatinya sakit melihat Sasuke pulang dengan mengenakan pakaian yang bukan miliknya, dengan membawa harum _citrus_ yang ia yakini hanya satu orang yang memilikinya. Dan yang membuatnya sakit hatinya makin menjalar, Sasuke menaiki tangga dengan langkah kaki yang tertatih, tangannya memegang bagian belakang tubuhnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang menahan perih.

Kenyataan yang menggambarakan bahwa Sasuke telah berhubungan seks dengan Naruto.

Tangannya begitu beringas melepas paksa baju yang dikenakan Sasuke dan merobeknya. Ia berkali-kali memukul dada Sasuke. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Semuanya makin menjadi setiap ia menghirup bau _citrus_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, bau khas Naruto, bau yang tak juga hilang dari tubuh Sasuke setelah ia melepas pakaian Naruto yang dikenakan Sasuke. Bukti bahwa Naruto telah menjamah tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tak tahan dengan perlakuan Sakura melayangkan sebuah tamparan ke pipi kanan Sakura. Ya, kali ini benar-benar menamparnya begitu keras, sampai Sakura jatuh tersungkur. Tak pernah sekali pun dalam hidupnya ia merasa kesal sepert ini.

Tangan ramping itu memegang pipi kanannya yang terasa panas, dan juga berwarna merah. Ia mendongak ke arah Sasuke, masih dengan isakan tangisnya. Menatap Sasuke yang kini telah lenyap dari hadapannya.

\(^.^)/

Kurang apakah dirinya?

Pertanyaan yang sama terus terlontar dalam benaknya. Sakura telah mencurahkan semua perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke. Dan kerapkali ia menahan perasaan sakitnya ketika diam-diam Sasuke memandangi foto Naruto, bahkan menyebut namanya dalam tidurnya.

Harus bagaimana lagi 'kah agar Sasuke bisa mencintainya? Mencintainya selayaknya dia mencintai Naruto? Kenapa hanya ada Naruto dalam kepalanya?

Begitu menyesakkan.

Dan kakinya melangkah tanpa sadar ke kantor tempat Sasuke bekerja. Memandang dengan tatapan penuh benci terhadap apa yang terpampang di hadapannya. Di mana Naruto dan Sasuke melangkah beriringan dan saling melempar senyum.

Seharusnya dirinya yang berada di posisi itu, bukan Naruto.

Amarahnya memuncak. Sakura makin mempercepat langkah kakinya dan tanpa bisa ia tahan ia mendorong Naruto sampai jatuh terjerembab. Tak hanya sampai di situ, Sakura berkali-kali memukul Naruto dengan tas pinggangnya.

"Kau bedebah Naruto! Pergi dari hadapan Sasuke, pergi dari kehidupanku dengan Sasuke! Jangan ganggu kami!" racaunya lantang, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Melihat itu, Sasuke pun menghentikan aksi Sakura dengan menangkup tubuh Sakura dari belakang dengan lengannya. Bukannya berhenti, Sakura makin menjadi dan meronta-ronta, berusaha lepas dari Sasuke agar bisa kembali melampiaskan semuanya pada Naruto. Ia begitu benci pada lelaki itu.

"Sakura, hentikan! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto?" bentak Sasuke kasar seraya mengunci gerakan tangan Sakura yang bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih jatuh terduduk di lantai bangkit sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya yang lebam. Perih dirasakannya.

Sejurus kemudian Sakura menghentakkan cengkeraman Sasuke dan meraih bagian depan blazer yang dikenakan Sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa jika aku melakukan ini padanya, hah! Kenapa?" Kelopak mata yang membungkus kilau _emerald _yang mulai meredup kini menyiratkan kekecewaan yang begitu besar. "Jangan bilang kau membelanya, Sasuke... Jangan bilang kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku!" racau Sakura kembali seraya mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke diam. Tak menjawab ataupun membantah. Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang seperti ini membuat bibirnya bergetar tanpa dikomando. Air mata bersiap keluar dari matanya. Dan dengan langkahnya yang sama seperti ia datang ke tempat ini, Sakura beranjak dengan kepedihan yang mendalam. Ini sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa ia memang tak ada arti apa-apa bagi Sasuke.

Ia hanya pengganti sesaat. Di mana sosok asli yang menjadi tambatan hati Sasuke telah kembali.

Sementara itu Sasuke merasa dilema. Ia tahu selama ia telah memperlakukan Sakura tak selayaknya seperti istri. Tak seharusnya ia berlaku ini padanya.

Dan tak seharusnya pula ia setuju menikah dengan Sakura. Harusnya ia menolak permintaan ayah Sakura untuk menikahinya, menikahinya ketika ia masih mencintai dan menyayangi Naruto.

Memandang tatapan Sasuke sekilas yang ditujukan padanya, telah membuatnya mengerti akan apa yang tersirat dalam benak Sasuke. Naruto membiarkannya saat Sasuke berlari dengan cepat, menyusul Sakura yang telah beranjak jauh.

Naruto tahu keberadaannya di antara mereka adalah salah, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikan keadaan ini. Ia tak sanggup untuk menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke di mana ia dan Sasuke telah dekat satu sama lain.

Yang sepatutnya ia lakukan adalah melupakan Sasuke dan menghapus perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke telah menjadi milik Sakura, ia tak boleh mengharapkan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengejar kepergian Sakura. Itu yang seharusnya Sasuke lakukan.

Naruto tersadar dari apa yang dipikirkannya ketika suara sirine _ambulance_ berbunyi nyaring dan terlihat dari depan kantor beberapa orang tengah berlari seakan telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar terjadi kecelakaan tak jauh dari tempat ini. Lantas ia mengikuti arah di mana orang-orang berkerumun dan kali ini jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

Tampak mobil sedan yang terbakar dengan posisi terbalik dan aroma hangus dimana-mana. Bersama dengan keberadaan Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura. Sakura yang menjadi korban dari kecelakaan.

\(^.^)/

Entah berapa kali suster telah mengecek keadaan Sakura setelah ia mengalami kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu. Sejak saat itu pula Sasuke tak beranjak dari sisi Sakura, tetap duduk di sampingnya, menunggu sampai Sakura sadar.

Tiapkali mengingat bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi, pelipisnya berdenyut sakit.

Saat itu, di mana Sakura tetap berlari ketika ia mengejarnya, di mana mobil sedan itu menabraknya, di mana Sakura jatuh bersimbah darah, dan di mana ia sendiri hanya bisa memeluknya.

Sudah terlalu banyak Sakura menderita karena dirinya. Ia bukanlah suami yang baik.

Tangan pucat Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya erat, berharap dengan genggamannya Sakura akan sadar. "Maafkan aku..." ucap Sasuke lirih.

Malam itu Sasuke tidur bersama dengan penyesalan di benaknya. Berkali-kali telinganya terngiang oleh pesan Naruto. Pesan agar ia menjaga Sakura, tak lagi mencampakkannya, menyakiti hatinya, dan mencintainya sebagaimana ia mencintai Naruto.

Sampai keesokan harinya senyum tersungging di wajahnya ketika melihat Sakura membuka matanya dan telah tersadar dari komanya. Senyum yang sama juga tersungging di wajah Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke memeluk Sakura, melepas penatnya. Ia menghembuskan nafas, dan juga lebih erat memeluk Sakura.

Ini semua telah membuat Sakura mengerti apa yang ingin Sasuke sampaikan tanpa terucap. Sasuke meminta maaf padanya, dan Sakura menerimanya dengan anggukan.

"Sasuke, berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Kurang lebih satu bulan."

"Benarkah? Dan kau sampai sekarang tetap di sini? Menungguku sampai sadar?"

"Ya."

Bibir itu tak kuasa untuk menahan senyum yang terlepas. "Terimakasih."

Mata _emerald _itu memandang langit di luar jendela yang tampak begitu cerah dari biasanya. Memaparkan keelokan langit biru yang terhampar. Mengingatkannya akan Naruto. Dan itu membuatnya mengambil keputuan yang lebih baik ia lakukan.

"Mungkin memang dari awal kita tak ditakdirkan bersama," ujar Sakura, masih dengan memandang langit biru itu. "Iya 'kan Sasuke?"

Sasuke diam. Tak menjawabnya ataupun menyangkal.

"Waktu itu aku yang sangat ingin menikah denganmu, aku yang egois dan tak mau tahu dengan perasaanmu waktu itu. Aku lebih mementingkan keinginanku sendiri."

"Jangan bicara konyol, Sakura—"

"Ini bukan pembicaraan konyol!" sanggah Sakura. Ia kembali memandang Sasuke. Bibirnya bergetar, seolah menahan sesuatu yang hampir meledak.

Ya, untuk kali ini. Biarkanlah Sakura menjadi wanita cengeng.

"Jika kau mengatakan padaku untuk kembali pada Naruto, aku tak akan melakukannya," ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya, membuat Sakura terkejut sejenak. Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan bagi Sasuke jika saja ia hidup bersama Naruto? Bukankah Naruto adalah orang yang Sasuke cintai?

Sebenarnya, bukan Narutolah yang menginterupsi dirinya dengan Sasuke. Tetapi dirinyalah yang menginterupsi Sasuke dengan Naruto. Menghalangi ikatan yang terjalin di antara.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik, dan akan menjadi bapak dari anak-anak kita."

Antara bingung dan bahagia dirasakan Sakura. Apakah ini bentuk permulaan dari hidup barunya bersama Sasuke? Sasuke akan mencoba untuk mencintainya? Menyayanginya? Mendapatkan kasih sayang yang setara seperti kasih sayang yang diberikan Sasuke pada Naruto?

Namun, Sakura begitu mengenal Sasuke. Ini mustahil, di mana Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berubah total seperti ini. Ada apa gerangan yang membuatnya seperti ini?

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke, membuatnya tersadar dari apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. "Setelah kau sembuh total, maukah kau ikut bersamaku ke suatu tempat?"

\(^.^)/

Sakura tak henti-hentinya menyesali apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi. Ia merasakan sesak yang luar biasa di hatinya yang muncul tiap kali ia memandang langit biru yang terhampar.

Pemuda itu, seorang pria yang dulu sangat ia benci, kini telah menghilang. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Naruto tiada karena bersedia mendonorkan semua darahnya untuknya, menyelamatkan hidupnya di ambang kematian yang hampir merengutnya.

Naruto mengalirkan darah yang dimiliknya untuk Sakura. Membuat Sakura tetap hidup.

Dan kini di tubuhnya telah mengalir darah Naruto, darah orang yang begitu Sasuke cintai.

Di setiap pergantian tahun, tak lupa Sakura mengunjungi makam Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke. Seraya membawa sebuket bunga yang diiringi dengan lambaian angin yang lembut, Sakura berkata,

"Terimakasih."

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N: **Entah harus berkata yang bagaimana untuk mendiskripsikannya. Aku merasa fic ini tidak sesuai standar, begitu hancur. Dan aku tetap saja nekad mempublishnya :(

Ya beginilah jadinya. Aku yang sudah lama tidak membuat fic Shounen-ai pada akhirnya menyelesaikan fic yang telah dua bulan mendekam di flashdisk dan melanjutkannya dengan hati yang galau. Maaf jika di sini Sasuke terkesan lembek, atau Sakuranya yang terkesan cengeng, Narutonya yang sama sekali tak mencerminkan sifat aslinya.

Kayaknya beneran daku telah hilang nafsu membuat fic Shounen-ai :(

**Review, please?**


End file.
